The invention relates to interfitting furniture, formed by the coupling together of at least two elementary pieces of furniture, each of which comprises a supporting portion and support means for the supporting portion on the floor.
There is an increasing trend to reduce the size of dwellings owing to the increasing cost of building. This reduction is immediately reflected in the size of the rooms, whereby there is the need to make the most advantage of the available space.
Part of this space is occupied by furniture, whereby the interest that the design of new furniture should respond to the above need to make the most of the space is appreciated. Several embodiments are already known in this direction: some relate to the convertibility between different types of furniture, such as the so-called bed settee; the prototype of others is to be found in the so-called pull-out bed, in which an upper bed is superimposed on a lower bed of a much lower height., and others are based on nested piled furniture, although it should be noted that the latter may not be used when they are piled.